yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 077
"J-Dawg and T-Bone", known as "The 4 Monarchs of Fear! Demiurge Ema!!" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-seventh episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on March 26, 2006 and in the United States on October 17, 2006. Summary Frost takes Syrus Truesdale and Tyranno Hassleberry to Sarina at Kaiba Land. Believing his job to done, Sarina seals the souls of Thunder and Frost in mirror cards. The other members of The Light Brigade, Blaze and T-Bone, escape before Sarina can do the same to them. Jaden Yuki arrives at the hotel where the Obelisk Blue/Society of Light students are staying, and is kicked out, along with Atticus Rhodes. The Slifer Red students are forced to stay at an outdoor camp, and are only supplied food when Solomon Muto brings them some. Blaze and T-Bone decide that if they defeat Jaden, they may be able to get back in Sarina's good graces. They end up in the same camp as Jaden, though they don't realize who he is. They appear to get along just fine, and Jaden shares the food with them. They reveal that they themselves had once tried to enter Duel Academy, but failed the entrance exam. Despite this, they challenge Jaden to a Duel, still not aware who he is. T-Bone and Jaden are about to start their Duel when Sarina absorbs the soul of Blaze into one of her mirror cards while still back in her hideout. She tells T-Bone not to fail her, and forcibly places the "Monarch" cards of Blaze, Frost and Thunder into T-Bone's Deck. T-Bone uses the combined power of the "Monarchs" to Summon "Demiurge Ema", but ultimately loses when Jaden powers up "Elemental Hero Neos" using several Spell Cards. Sarina seals T-Bone's soul in a mirror as well, and reveals she's locked Syrus and Hassleberry in virutal pods. She states she'll be waiting at Kaiba Land for Jaden and Aster Phoenix. Featured Duel T-Bone's turn * Draws "Granmarg the Rock Monarch". * Summons "Mine Golem" (1000/1900) in Attack Position. * Activates "Guidance to Ore": When a Rock-type monster is destroyed, "Guidance to Ore" allows T-Bone to Special Summon another copy of the destroyed monster from his Deck. * Sets 2 cards. Jaden's turn * Draws "Elemental Hero Neos" (Jaden's hand: "De-Fusion", "O - Oversoul", "Elemental Hero Bubbleman", "Elemental Hero Avian", "Elemental Hero Neos", "Elemental Hero Sparkman"). * Summons "Elemental Hero Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. * "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Mine Golem" (T-Bone: 4000 → 3400), whose effect inflicts 500 damage to Jaden when destroyed in battle (Jaden: 4000 → 3500). * Due to "Guidance to Ore", T-Bone summons another "Mine Golem" (1000/1900) in Attack Position. * T-Bone also activates his face-down card, "Minefield Eruption", which inflicts 1000 damage to Jaden for every "Mine Golem" he controls, and he controls 1 (Jaden: 3500 → 2500). Afterwards, "Mine Golem" is destroyed. * Due to "Guidance to Ore", T-Bone summons a third "Mine Golem" (1000/1900) in Attack Position. T-Bone's turn * Activates "Pot of Greed", drawing two cards. * Tributes "Mine Golem" to Summon "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (2400/1000) in Attack Position. * When Tribute Summoned, "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" destroys 1 face-down card on the field. T-Bone has "Granmarg" target his own face-down card, which is "Dormant Volcano" * When destroyed while face-down, "Dormant Volcano" inflicts 300 damage to Jaden (Jaden: 2500 → 2200). * "Granmarg" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden: 2200 → 1400). Jaden's turn * Summons "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position, whose effect lets him draw two cards upon being summoned.In the TCG/OCG, this effect of "Elemental Hero Bubbleman" only activates when you have no cards in your hand and it is the only card you control on the field. * Activates "O - Oversoul", Special Summoning "Sparkman" (1600/1400) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. * Activates "Polymerization", fusing "Sparkman" and "Bubbleman" with the "Elemental Hero Avian" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Tempest" (2800/2800) in Attack Position. * Equips "Tempest" with "Elemental Sword", which will give it 800 more attack points when it battles a monster of a different attribute. * "Tempest" attacks and destroys "Granmarg the Rock Monarch", raising its ATK to 3600 as it does so (T-Bone: 3400 → 2200). * Using the effect of "Guidance to Ore", T-Bone summons another copy of "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (2400/1000). T-Bone's turn * During this turn's Standby Phase, "Dormant Volcano" allows both players to add a FIRE-attribute monster from their Deck to their hand. T-Bone adds "Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch" to his hand, while Jaden adds "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab". * Activates "Lightning Crash", which allows T-Bone to add "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" from his Deck to his hand, at the cost of being unable to summon it this turn. * Sets a card. * Tributes "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" to Summon a third "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (2400/1000). * "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" destroys 1 face-down card when Tribute Summoned, and T-Bone targets his own face-down card, which is "Drowsing Point". * When destroyed, "Drowsing Point" allows T-Bone to add a monster from his Deck to his hand, and he selects "Mobius the Frost Monarch". * Activates "Shadow Moon", which lets him activate the "Blue Moon" Field Spell Card, and also send 4 monsters of different Attributes to the Graveyard, from his hand or his side of the field. He targets "Granmarg the Rock Monarch" (of EARTH), "Thestalos the Fire Monarch" (of FIRE), "Zaborg the Thunder Monarch" (of LIGHT), and "Mobius the Frost Monarch" (of WATER). In doing so, "Shadow Moon" now allows him to Special Summon "Demiurge Ema" (3300/2000) from his Deck in Attack Position. * When activated, "Blue Moon" destroys "Elemental Sword" and "Guidance to Ore". For each card destroyed this way, a "Homunculus Token" (0/800 each) is Special Summoned in Defense Position, under the control of the player(s) of the destroyed card(s). * "Demiurge Ema" gains 800 ATK for each "Homunculus Token" on the field, and there are currently 2. (4900/2000). * "Demiurge Ema" attacks "Elemental Hero Tempest", with Jaden removing his "Homunculus Token" from the field. In doing so, "Tempest" cannot be destroyed by battle this turn.In the OCG/''TCG'', Monster Tokens cannot be used to activate "Elemental Hero Tempest's" effect, as they do not go to the Graveyard when they leave the field. * With 1 less "Homunculus Token" on the field, "Demiurge Ema" loses 800 ATK (4100/2000). * "Demiurge Ema's" attack continues (Jaden: 1400 → 100). Jaden's turn * Activates "De-Fusion", allowing him to separate "Elemental Hero Tempest" into its Fusion Material Monsters: Elemental Heroes "Avian" (1000/1000), "Bubbleman" (800/1200), and "Sparkman" (1600/1400). All 3 monsters are summoned from the Graveyard in Attack Position. * Tributes "Bubbleman" and "Avian" to summon "Elemental Hero Neos" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. * Activates "Common Soul" and Special Summons "Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab" (500/500) from his hand. * "Flare Scarab" gains 400 ATK for every Spell and Trap that T-Bone controls, and there are 2 (1300/500). * Due to "Common Soul", "Elemental Hero Neos" gains an amount of ATK equal to the current ATK of "Flare Scarab" (3800/2000). * Activates "Gift of the Martyr", sending "Sparkman" to the Graveyard and adding the same amount of ATK to the ATK of "Elemental Hero Neos" (5400/2000). * "Neos" attacks and destroys "Demiurge Ema" (T-Bone: 2200 → 900). As "Demiurge Ema" is destroyed, its effect also destroys T-Bone's "Homunculus Token". * "Flare Scarab" attacks T-Bone directly (T-Bone: 900 → 0). * Jaden wins. Differences in adaptations In the English version, T-Bone's character has the mannerisms of a rapper and is constantly riddled with slang, going so far as call his ultimate monster "MC Demiurge Ema". When he searches his Deck with "Dormant Volcano", most of the cards are changed to cards that would not make sense for him to include in his Deck, given its shown theme. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes